Conventional graphics processors are limited to two display outputs that are sufficient for today's phone and tablet applications. However, for some applications, such as providing displays within an automotive environment more than two display outputs may be needed. For example, as many as five different displays may exist in an automotive environment including a center dashboard display, a heads-up display (projected onto a windshield), and two rear seat entertainment displays. Each additional display output that is provided by a graphics processor increases the pin count of the graphics processor. Increasing the pin count typically increases the cost of the graphics processor. While supporting more than two displays is needed for some applications, increasing the pin count may not be possible for low-cost systems.
Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.